


Lipstick

by RikkuRiddle



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Semi-established relationship, Teasing, not sure if it qualifies as light smut already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuRiddle/pseuds/RikkuRiddle
Summary: Rufus volunteers to be the bait for one of the Turks’ jobs but the target leaves behind more than just a knife wound.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> I had plans to write something completely different today but then I saw some (FFVII-unrelated) artwork and my brain shortcircuited.
> 
> Might write a second part with the actual smut. Who knows.

Tseng clenched and unclenched his hands. 

This was the first and last time, he’d involve Rufus in one of their jobs. He wished he’d never mentioned the damn thing to Rufus and he certainly didn’t approve of Rufus’ plan but there had been no arguing with him after he'd made up his mind. 

And now here they were, in Midgar's most exclusive nightclub. The Raven. 

The clientele was as rich as they were gorgeous. 

That was the one thing Rufus had been right about. He fit right in. 

To Tseng’s annoyance the second part of their, well Rufus' plan, to get Vivian Blackwood's attention, had worked out just as well. The woman had approached Rufus almost the moment he'd set foot in the Raven. Which, in hindsight, shouldn’t have surprised Tseng, considering how many heads Rufus had turned just on his way to the bar. 

Vivian was rumoured to fund anti-Shinra sympathizers which was unusual for a socialite like her but the talk was that she’d had a fiancée from Wutai who'd been killed during the war, along with his entire family. 

Tseng’s idea to get to her, which wasn’t easy because she spent quite a bit of her money on security, had been very different from Rufus' but the VP hadn’t been wrong when he'd surmised that someone like Vivian, if their intel was correct and Tseng very much believed it to be, wouldn’t pass up on the chance to get to Rufus. 

Reno and Rude were on stand-by outside, along with several Shinra troopers. 

It hadn’t taken long for Rufus and Vivian to withdraw to one of the VIP rooms. From the looks of it quite a few other members of the club would’ve liked to take Vivian's place. 

They had chosen a specific VIP room beforehand. The only one with another exit, hidden behind the curtains which was where Tseng was at the moment and had been for what felt like an eternity.

While Rufus and Vivian were very much busy with one another. 

Tseng didn’t like this part of the plan in particular because it carried too much risk of Vivian pulling something without him being able to step in on time. He'd just have to trust Rufus to handle himself. 

“Didn’t think you could ditch your suit,” Vivian murmured. 

Rufus chuckled. 

“Shinra’s heir, never expected to get my hands on you,” she purred. 

“Why not? They’re very beautiful hands.” 

Her laughter was subdued and tinkling. Some women could seduce the pants off almost anyone at the drop of a hat and Vivian Blackwood seemed to very much be one of those women. 

There was the rustling of clothes. 

Tseng looked up at the ceiling in exasperation. 

“Oh no, Miss Blackwood.”

Tseng snapped to attention and stepped into the room just as Vivian drew a knife and aimed for Rufus‘ stomach.

Rufus caught the knife with a pained hiss at the same time as he pushed Vivian’s face away from his, her red lipstick smearing across his lips. 

“Get her out of here.” 

Before Vivian could wrench the knife from Rufus’ grip, Tseng grabbed her and pulled her off Rufus, catching and holding both of her arms behind her back. 

The knife clattered to the floor. 

Vivian struggled fruitlessly, spitting onto the ground in front of Rufus, her gaze venomous. She didn’t hurl any insult at Rufus, in fact she said nothing at all but kept tugging at Tseng’s grip, quietly seething. 

Rufus fished his phone from his pocket with his uninjured hand and called for reinforcement that arrived only moments later. 

Tseng handed Vivian over to Reno and two of the Shinra troopers with a nod and let them take her away. 

“Sir, your hand.” 

It wasn’t the hand Tseng was looking at however. He knew he had frozen and was staring at Rufus but he couldn’t help himself. The red lipstick smeared across his bruised lips was a jarring yet breathtaking contrast to the man’s light skin and pale blue eyes. Rufus’ white blonde hair was mussed, a few strands falling across his forehead. 

At least he didn’t have to watch that Blackwood woman having her hands all over Rufus. 

Rufus looked at his bloody hand with a sigh and held it out to him. “Have a look then.” Grabbing the knife must’ve hurt but Rufus sounded almost bored. “Told you my plan would work.”

A smile made his lips curl. 

Tseng momentarily forgot how to breathe when a Shinra medic stepped into the room and set her first-aid kit on the table. Before the woman could get to work, Rufus stopped her.

“Tseng’ll do it. Get out.”

He really would’ve preferred not to. 

Once the medic was gone, Tseng grabbed the first-aid kit and crouched down in front of Rufus, eyes trained on the man’s hand only. The cuts weren’t as shallow as he’d hoped but once they returned to HQ the use of healing materia would sort it out. 

For now he only needed to staunch the bleeding and disinfect the wound to be safe. 

“I know you didn’t like the plan. Seeing her squirming in my lap couldn’t have been easy.”

Tseng frowned. It had been bothering him more than he was willing to admit. “The plan was risky, sir. If she’d had a gun-“

Rufus grabbed his chin and forced him to look up. “Is that really what bothered you the most?”

His eyes dropped down to Rufus’ lips again. He didn’t understand why the sight made the breath catch in his throat and made him want to push Rufus into the sofa and kiss him but it did. 

“Let me finish with the bandage. Sir.”

Rufus’ smile made him swallow. “I’m not going to bleed out on the floor. But very well… get on with it.” He let Tseng go but not without running his thumb over Tseng’s lower lip. 

Disinfecting and bandaging Rufus’ hand happened in a haze, his mouth was dry and the skin where Rufus had touched him tingled. When he got to his feet, Rufus did as well. They stood so close, their noses were almost brushing. 

“Are you going to kiss me? Or are you too proper to do it on the job?” Rufus was taunting him. 

Damn him. 

Anyone could walk in. 

Tseng clenched and unclenched his hands before giving up on his self-control and pushing Rufus back onto the sofa. 

“I’m injured,” Rufus said in mock-outrage.

“You’re insufferable, is what you are.” Tseng hissed as he bent down and kissed Rufus. 

That man would be the end of him. 

Rufus opened his mouth the moment their lips met, deepening their kiss as he pulled Tseng closer by his suit jacket. His other hand ran through the Turk’s hair, grabbing at the nape of his neck, fingers curling against the sensitive skin. 

Tseng exhaled heavily into the kiss as a shiver ran down his spine. He could rip Rufus’ clothes off, so frustrated and aroused was he, having to listen to Rufus making out with Vivian half the evening while having had to look at Rufus looking downright ravishing since they’d left HQ. 

“You into the lipstick?” Rufus chuckled as Tseng pulled back slightly. 

Not really. He couldn’t explain the attraction. Maybe it was just the whole look. The sight of Rufus after they’d had sex had always been something he could look at for hours. And the lipstick just seemed to emphasize the debauched imagery. 

There noses touched as Rufus leaned in, grabbing Tseng’s chin once more and pressing his thumb against Tseng’s lower lip. “The dark colour definitely works for you. I think it’s a little too much on me though.”

“You talk too much,” Tseng nipped at Rufus’ thumb whose smile turned insolent. 

“Shut me up then.”


End file.
